Duel Rider of Vengence
by MCManic612
Summary: Years ago, Yusei made a deal with someone to save a life. Now, bound by contract, Yusei must uphold his end of the bargain and do this man's bidding. With the powers of Hell at his fingertips, Yusei becomes the Duel Rider. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

I've been wanting to do this story for six years. Now I think I'm ready to at least put a few chapters of it up. But it's more of a back burner thing. Hopefully I'll have more written soon. So please enjoy…

Duel Rider of Vengeance

Chapter 1

Yusei - 2450

Jack - 3500

"If I didn't know better, Mate, I'd say you were holding back."

The sound of revved engines could be heard as Yusei and Jack were at the Duel Stadium practicing for the Grand Prixs. Akiza, Crow and the twins were in the bleachers watching.

"Nah… I'm just building your confidence so when you lose it'll be more satisfying."

"Hmff. Well, we'll see. I end my turn with one facedown."

Yusei drew his card and smirked.

"Oh, you're in trouble now. I summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!"

His signature orange monster appeared.

"Now I can summon a level two or lower monster from my Graveyard! I choose Speed Warrior!"

His speed monster appeared next to him.

"Now because I have a Tuner Monster on my field, I can bring Quillbolt Hedgehog back from the Grave!"

His hedgehog appeared next to his Sonic Chick which was already on the field.

"Now, I'll tune them all together!"

"Oh, no." Jack whispered.

The four monsters started tuning.

"From two come one, and from one come great cosmic might! I Synchro Summon… STARDUST DRAGON!"

His favorite monster appeared with a roar, ready to attack.

Yusei looked over to the bleachers where his friends are seeing the twins cheering at the top of their lungs.

But that happiness didn't last…

The sky went black, so black Yusei could barely see. His Dragon was gone. And upon further inspection so was Jack and all his monsters.

Then…

"Yuuuuuuuuuseeeeeeeei."

He heard a whisper calling to him. A voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

Then there was a flash of orange and the darkness went away.

Yusei opened his eyes and saw he was about to hit a small bump in the track. But he couldn't react in time. All the while his friends telling him to stop.

He hit that bump, flew off his Runner going straight forward along with his bike, which hit him in the head with the front wheel. Yusei skipped across the track like a stone on flat water until he hit the wall like a bug on the windshield. Then he fell face first on the grass.

He opened one eye to see his friends running toward him with worried faces.

When he blinked a pair of expensive looking shoes and black dress pants were standing in front of him. Then everything went black.

Two hours later Yusei woke up to the annoying sound of an EKG beeping. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up but felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Akiza sleeping with her head on his chest.

"Akiza?" He whispered.

She stirred and looked over at him. "YUSEI!" She got up and hugged him tightly. "YOU'RE OK!"

Yusei hugged back as best as he could and noticed the others were waking up too.

The twins got up and ran to Yusei's side followed by Jack and Crow.

"Oh thank GOD!" Crow said.

Jack pressed the nurses button to call one over.

She came in shortly after and made her way through the others.

"Ms. Izinski, could you move so I can look him over?"

Akiza nodded and reluctantly let Yusei go.

As the nurse looked Yusei over Crow couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Doctors' were shocked to find a heartbeat. You should be taking a dirt nap after that crash."

Akiza kicked his shin telling him to shut up.

"You got an angel looking after you, man." He said before leaving.

Yusei laid back and thought, " _Maybe it's something else."_

* * *

I'm not good at writing duels so please forgive my lack of skill with that. And yes, you might have figured from that last line, this fic takes much influence from the Ghost Rider movie. And it does because reasons. So keep an eye out for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Yusei watched through the window as his mother figure was being operated on. He was playing in a restricted part of Satellite when security found him and "taught him a lesson" by hurting Martha so bad that she needed surgery._

 _Being the young kid he was, Yusei couldn't watch the surgery after the first incision was made. He went back into the empty waiting room and sat in the corner with his leg shaking and fidgeting with his hands._

' _It's all my fault.' Yusei thought. 'She's gonna die because of me. What am I gonna do? What about Jack and Crow? They'll blame me and I'll be alone forever.'_

 _Yusei came out of his thoughts when a middle aged man in black sat next to him. He had black hair that was grey at the roots slicked back and had a skull cane. His eyes had an orange tint to them and his skin was fairly wrinkly. He turned to Yusei, "Waiting on someone?" he asked._

 _Yusei just nodded, keeping his mouth shut._

" _Not much of a talker, are you?" he said._

" _I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Yusei said, meekly._

" _Good lesson." the man said, "Your mom teach you that?"_

 _Yusei shook his head. "My foster mom. My real mom is dead."_

" _Oh, I'm sorry. Is your foster mom here?"_

 _Yusei nodded and pointed to the door that lead to the operating room._

" _Oh… Is she ok?" He asked._

" _I don't know. I'm scared she'll die." Yusei whimpered._

" _Well… this is a Satellite hospital. So that seems possible." The man said._

 _Yusei looked at him shocked._

 _The man smirked. "But it doesn't have to be that way." He looked at Yusei._

" _What if I told you I could save her?"_

Yusei woke with a sudden jolt but didn't sit up.

" _Would you be willing to make a deal?"_

He was still in the hospital and as far as he knew he was going to be for a few more hours. Even when he was asleep Akiza refused to leave his side. He looked over to his right where she was sleeping in the small couch using his jacket as a blanket. He couldn't help but smile.

He leaned back and took a deep breath, making steam. Wait… what? Yusei breathed out again, making steam once more. Then there was an eerie whisper coming from his window.

"Yuuuuuuuuuseeeeeeeei."

Just then, Akiza woke up and the sounds stopped. As well as the steam breath.

"Hey." Yusei said.

"Hi." she replied. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Good. Little cold though." She said as she put Yusei's jacket around her and got up and pulled a stool up next to him and took his hand.

"Yusei, your hands are like ice." she said worriedly. She sat on the bed and hugged him while rubbing his arms, trying to bring warmth to him.

Yusei didn't know what to do, so he just kept his hands at his sides as Akiza held him.

"I was so scared when you crashed."

Yusei turned his head slightly to face her.

"I thought… I thought you were gonna die."

Yusei returned her hug and leaned their heads together.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered.

Akiza tightened her embrace and Yusei felt cold drops of water through his hospital gown.

Then the mother of all mood killers came in wearing a nurses uniform.

"Oh," She said, "Am I interrupting?"

Akiza pulled back and wiped her eyes. "No… what is it?"

"Well, I just came to say you're ok to check out Mr. Fudo. Just keep an eye out for any possible side effects like light headedness. And I would strongly advise not participating in the World Grand Prix."

"Not like I could anyway, my Duel Runner was totalled." Yusei said.

Akiza and the nurse left so Yusei could change into his clothes. As he did the cold air came back. Yusei started to shiver and quickly change into his leather outfit. He then got out of the room and headed to the front desk where Akiza was waiting for him.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, little cold though. Anything I need to sign?"

The nurse at the front desk handed him a sheet of paper. "Just sign this saying you've checked out of the hospital, sir."

"Thanks." Yusei said as he signed it. He handed the paper back to the nurse and looked at Akiza.

"Any chance I could get a ride?"

She nodded. "My dad sent over a car. It's waiting out front with a driver."

"Thanks."

They left together dropping Yusei off at his place and taking Akiza home.

In the garage was what was left of his Duel Runner. Though Yusei wasn't up to fixing it right now. It was getting dark and he was too cold to be in the garage. So he went upstairs to check the weather channel. It was 70 degrees out yet he was freezing.

Yusei went to the kitchen to make some coffee to warm himself up. Before he could start he heard,

"Yuuuuuuseeeeeei."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yusei went down to the garage where the noise was coming from to see what it was. When he got down there his totalled Runner was gone and the door was open. He went outside to find his Runner completely repaired and ready to go. It was even turned on.

Yusei approached it and felt the presence of someone to his left. He turned his head and what he saw made him both angry and scared at the same time.

"You."

It was the old man he met when he was a kid.

"Hello, Yusei. My, how you've grown." He said.

"You haven't aged a day."

He started walking up to Yusei.

"You're the reason I survived that crash yesterday, aren't you?" Yusei asked.

"Of course," The old man said. "You're no good to me dead. It wasn't the first time either."

Yusei looked down in thought.

"The Dark Signers, Goodwin, all those times you've cheated death, I was there to make sure you didn't die. I'm your biggest fan after all. I'm always cheering you on. Yusei..."

He got closer, "Yusei…"

He leaned in and whispered in Yusei's ear.

" _ **Yuuuuuseiiiiiiii**_ _."_

He pulled back. "Makes me so proud."

Yusei got on his Runner, planning to put it in his garage but… he couldn't move when the old man put his hand on Yusei's shoulder.

"The time has come for that favor you owe me." He said.

"No…" Yusei said.

"You have no choice. You're under contract remember?"

Yusei tried to get off his bike and run but still couldn't move.

"The heir to my… 'company' has decided to go rogue. I want him back."

Yusei felt his hand start to rev the bike on its own.

"If you succeed… I'll return what's yours."

He lifted his hand from Yusei's shoulder and Yusei rode off to find whoever he was sent to find.

* * *

Get ready, the flaming skull shows up next.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yusei fought back as hard as he could, but the bike wouldn't move the way he wanted. And despite being a man with a need for speed, Yusei would have loved nothing more than to slow down. He was going so fast, his wheels had caught on fire.

Yusei found himself in the warehouse district coming to a sudden stop, launching him off his bike and on the pavement. Then his eyes started steaming.

Yusei stood up gripping his head as it pounded. His body temperature went through the roof and started to give off smoke. Then his eyes turned from blue to orange as he threw his head back, screaming bloody murder. The skin on his face started to pop off like popcorn, leaving fire where it once was. The orange pads on his outfit burst into flame and Yusei's face started to itch as more skin popped off. The bigger the holes got the more of his skull was exposed. The itching got so bad Yusei started to tear his hair and skin off, all while laughing maniacally.

What was left of his hair burst into flame, melting the rest of his skin off until nothing but his flaming skull remained. Even as a skull his Facility Mark still remained on his face. It started from his eye socket, down his cheek bone, further down his teeth, ending at his jawline though it looked more like a scorch mark.

The Rider looked up at his target as he nonchalantly walked up to him with an evil grin.

"Looking for me?" He said.

He was young, maybe a year older than Crow. And he was well dressed. He wore a dark green tailcoat that looked like crocodile leather and a white dress shirt underneath it. Around his neck was black ascot with a gold Morningstar symbol in the center. His dress shoes were black with gold wingtips at the toes. He wore black dress pants that were pressed and very expensive looking. In his hand was a black, metal cane with a gold handle in the shape of a skull.

The sides and back of his head were shaved while the top of his head held black hair with red tips. He had it brushed back neatly and a small batch of hair on his chin. His eyes were a bright orange and he had several piercings in his ears.

The Rider kept his jaw clenched and began to make his way to him.

"Guess we won't be exchanging any pleasantries." He said smirking.

The Rider went to grab his collar but he responded quickly by smacking his hand away with his cane and pushed him further into the warehouse right into a box of pipes with his other hand.

The Rider growled and stood up from the box, grabbing a pipe and holding it up like a bat. He tightened his grip, causing the metal to burst into flames. His opponent slid something on the hilt of his cane and drew out a sword from it.

The two began to swing their weapons at each other like two sci-fi samurai knock offs in a volcano. However one of them had more experience with his weapon. So he sweep kicked The Rider and vanished in a puff of smoke before he could get back up.

The Rider growled and dropped the pipe before bringing his fingers to his lips and summoning his host's Duel Runner. It drove itself up to the side of him with its wheels still slightly ablaze. The Rider placed his hands upon it bringing the flames higher and changing the frame of the bike. The red melted away leaving it a simple grey metal. The front changed to look like a dragon head with the handlebars shifting to give it horns. The circular area near the top bent backwards with loud creaks to cover the back wheel making the illusion of a tail. The eyes of the dragon head burst into flame as The Rider sat on his new vehicle and drove off into the night to find his target, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

* * *

Let me know if you understood the sci-fi samurai reference. Also I had to look at Yusei's Duel Runner for over half an hour until I came up with a good design for The Rider, so you better appreciate it. (I just kidding. Pwease review. :3) This is all I have written for now so please be patient, I'll… hopefully be able to write it soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The spirit possessing Yusei's body was making it's way to the Satellite district where the scent of the target was but was stopped by the sound of, "Help!"

Yusei made the bike come to a sudden stop. He wanted to help the person who screamed while the spirit wanted to find it's target. Both sides struggled for domination of the body. The only strength Yusei had was the strength of his willpower. With it, he won control back while keeping the flames and rode off to the cries for help.

Upon reaching the location of the screams, Yusei dismounted his bike and walked down the alley where the cries were coming from. He found a mugger attempting to steal a woman's purse. She froze as her eyes caught sight of Yusei's flaming skull walk toward her. The mugger snatched the purse and turned around, ready to run but was face to face with a demon possessed human.

The spirit gave in to Yusei's desires and grabbed the mugger by his shirt and slammed him up against a wall, the purse falling from his hand. The Rider, just by looking in his eyes, could see all the evil he had ever done. He had committed murder, theft, domestic abuse, and possibly the worst all, rape. This guy only belonged in the lowest pits of Hell.

So that's just where he was gonna go.

The Rider lifted his other hand and pointed to the ground behind him making a thunderous snap with his fingers. On the pavement an orange circle formed, followed by an upsidedown star in the center. Then the ground within it collapsed, creating a portal. The Rider looked down into the portal and threw the disgusting pig though it and into the fire lake of the Burning Abyss, the portal closing behind him.

The Rider glanced at the victim as she retrieved her bag and ran for the hills. The Rider faced the other way and mounted his bike and began to follow the trail of his target once more.

Dawn began to break right before the Rider could cross the bridge to the Satellite. The bike came to a stop and the Rider went limp and fell off it. He looked at his bike as it loudly creaked back into its original Duel Runner form.

The flames on Yusei's orange pads slowly died out and his skin began to grow back from his neck, covering the flames. It was more painful compared to his transformation into the Rider. After it was done he saw a pair of shoes approach him, then everything went black.

* * *

I'm so sorry I took so long to write this, I'm sure you've been impatiently waiting. I know this chapter is _very_ short but it's all I could work on at the moment. And to answer your question; no, Yusei does not have the Penance Stare. What he did to the mugger is the equivalent to that. I did it so that I...

A: Don't get sued by Marvel

B: Make my version of Ghost Rider more distinct

And C: I just think it's awesome.

So, I hope this will keep you anticipating more. And if any of you want to draw my design of Yusei as Ghost Rider, go ahead. I'm curious what you can come up with. Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

There's a lot of talk of God in this chapter. I don't want to see any mean comments about faith or beliefs. You knew what you were getting into with a story where a kid makes a deal with the devil.

Chapter 6

" _What kind of deal?" Yusei asked._

" _I'll make sure your foster mother makes a full recovery within a week. She'll live a long and healthy life and her orphanage will stay open." The old man answered._

 _Yusei looked down in thought. It seemed like a good bargain. But he didn't have anything to trade, so he probably would have to either own him a favor or steal something to pay him. The question is, What?_

" _What would you want from me?"_

" _Oh," the old man smiled. "I'll take…"_

* * *

Yusei slowly opened his aching eyes. His throat was dry and his head pounded like someone was banging a drum in his brain. He looked around the room he was in. He seemed to be in a storage room. It had statues of a woman, men, lambs and other animals and a baby in a manger.

" _A church, maybe?"_ Yusei thought.

Next to Yusei's cot was a small table with cups on it. Yusei reached over and grabbed one, saw it was filled with water and chugged it down as fast as he could. He grabbed another cup and repeated the process. Then again. And again. He had never been so thirsty in his life.

He struggled to get up and found his way into a small kitchen. It housed a small table, a counter with a sink, plenty of cabinets and a man making a sandwich with his back facing Yusei.

"I see you're awake. How do you feel?" The man asked.

"Uh… Fine, I guess. Who are you?"

The man turned around and, based on what he was wearing, must have been a church reverend. He seemed about middle aged with a slight grey color on the sides of his head. And he was… American?

"I'm Scott Walker. I own this church." He answered.

"Uh… Thanks for the water. Do you know where my Duel Runner is?"

"It's out by the shed." He answered, bring his coffee to his lips.

"Thanks." Yusei said as he made his way past Scott.

"It's back to normal now." He said as Yusei was about to leave.

"You saw?" Yusei asked.

"Yup. Wanna talk about it?"

Yusei sighed, "Might as well."

Scott led him to the table, pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Where do you want me to start?" Yusei asked.

"Wherever you want."

"Well… I grew up in The Satellite. Lot of strict rules there, one of which was not to play near the power plant for the whole island. Which I did when I was 6."

"You were young and didn't know the rules. What did Security do when they found you?" Scott asked.

Yusei cleared his throat, "They almost killed my foster mother. And hospitals in Satellite weren't as good as they are now, so there was a very high chance that she would die."

"Then what happened?" The reverend asked.

Yusei took a deep breath, "I met a man who said he would save her. I didn't see any other options so I made a deal with him. He would save my foster mom and I would owe him a favor. But he wanted something of mine to make sure I didn't forget my part of the bargain."

Scott rested his elbows on the table, "What did he take?"

Yusei looked up at him, "My soul."

Scott sat there in silence deep in thought… "What will happen if you do this favor for him?"

"He'll give me my soul back and call it even. All I have to do is bring him the 'heir to his company back' as he put it."

"And that… thing I saw last night..." Scott asked, "Would it ever hurt anyone innocent?"

"I don't think so, I made it save someone last night. I think it will only hurt bad people."

"Then God will forgive you." Scott said without hesitation.

"But… I sold my soul to the devil. Don't I go to Hell?" Yusei asked.

"You did it out of selflessness, not selfishness. God only sends a person to Hell for one reason. Do you know what that is?"

Yusei shook his head slowly.

"Dissbelief. Jesus was sent to forgive, not to judge. Now that doesn't mean you can go around hurting people knowing He'll forgive you. There's a mix of faith and morality. And all of it stems…"

Scott put his hand on Yusei's chest.

"From here. You're a good man."

Yusei smiled and nodded as he pulled his hand away.

"Now I imagine you have some searching to do. Come back tonight and I'll help in any way I can."

Yusei stood up and made his way out the door. "Thank you, Father!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

" _... It calls to a part of the host that dwells deep inside, a part of it that bursts forth in an explosion of Hellfire. Whenever innocent blood is spilled, a part of it that screams for vengeance."_

Japan has some serious censorship laws when it comes to the internet. And since Neo Domino was built, parts of the internet were cut off, one of those things being Religion. So Yusei had to find the last library in the city to do his research. He spent several hours looking through old books on Catholicism and Western legends. Turns out the Duel Rider is a spirit created by the Devil to do things on Earth that he can't do (or won't do) himself.

Once the library closed, Yusei made his way to his Duel Runner, which he had hidden in an ally. Along the way, who should he come across but Akiza Izinski?

"Yusei, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Uh… just went for a walk. I was tired of being cooped up in my house." Yusei lied. "What are you doing here?" Trying to change the subject.

"I take this route to get to the bus stop after school. But that doesn't matter, you should be resting."

Yusei was about to retort but noticed someone creep up behind him. He turned around fast and was stabbed in the stomach with a small knife by the offender. Yusei gripped his jacket and fell to the sidewalk.

"Hey, babe… What are you doing out here all alone?" He said to Akiza.

She tried to run but was grabbed by the punk from behind. She could feel his hand travel down her stomach and closer to…

"HEY, DIRTBAG!" Someone yelled.

The PoS turned his head and saw Yusei run toward him and punch him square in the face, getting him away from Akiza. Yusei then shoved him to the ground and began to beat him senseless. Blow after blow he pounded the jerk in the face with blood covering his gloves and Yusei had no intention of stopping. But he felt Akiza grab his arm and pull him away from the bleeding pervert.

"He's had enough!" She yelled.

Yusei looked deep into her eyes, "That thing tried to rape you."

"That doesn't mean you get to decide who deserves to die!" Akiza defended.

Yusei's eyes turned orange, "I'm not the one who decides..."

On the last word Yusei's skin started to catch fire and expose his skull. He grunted in pain as the orange pads on his outfit burst into flame and the fire consumed his head. When it was done he stood up and stared at Akiza.

The look on her face was of pure shock, horror, and worryness. The spirit walked up to her, grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to look into her soul, all while Akiza just stood frozen with fear.

She was guilty of many things. Being part of a terrorist group obviously meant that, but… she actually felt guilty for those things and was trying to redeem herself. The spirit also could sense what it's host meant to Akiza and what Akiza meant to its host.

Innocent.

He let her go and made his way to the blood soaked scum, pulling the knife out of his abdomen. He picked up the piss ant, grabbed him by the top of his head with one hand and turned his head backwards with a loud snap of his vertebrae. Then he threw the corpse into the nearby ally. Then whistled for his Duel Runner from the same ally with its fiery wheels cutting the perv's body in two. All while Akiza watched in terror

He mounted the dragon headed Runner, took one last look at Akiza and rode off toward the church.

On the way there Yusei's body and Runner made their way back to normal due to the lack of evil. When he arrived at the church he found it engulfed in flames and Father Walker crawling his way out of the burning building. Yusei quickly dismounted the Runner and cradled the Reverend in his arms.

"Scott! What happened!?" Yusei yelled in panic.

The Reverend said nothing but held his hand up to Yusei's chest.

"G… good… man…" Then he fell back, dead.

Yusei shut his eyes and gently set the Pastor down on the sidewalk with sirens wailing in the distance. When Yusei opened his eyes he heard the wheels of his Runner catch fire and felt that his target was near.

And he just made this "deal" personal.

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuuuuun. Looks like Yusei is ready to kick some ass. And now Akiza knows his secret. What will happen next!? Tune in next time. Same Bat-inconsistent schedule. Same Bat-Site.


End file.
